Me? And Who?
by Tyler Patterson
Summary: A desperate attempt to make Trina go diary, may or may not have took a turn for the worst. Nick Mallory has taken a likening to Laney. Laney figures that she might be able to get over Corey this way. Now Coreys confused and angry. He wants his Lanes back. What will he do? What will Laney think? What will happen? I don't even know yet!
1. Chapter 1

Ok! So please read and review. I hope you enjoy! Oh! and I'm all for criticism! Thank you, BTW I havent written alot so yeah... I love GROJBAND! Oh also DISCLAIMER for Grojband:)

It was another gig where they needed lyrics. Grojband was at Mayor Mellows birthday party along with all the peacevillians. Trina was about to dance with Nick Mallory.

"Alright! heres the plan! Lanes, since your supposebly a girl, go and ask Nick Mallory for a dance." Corey stradegized with his band. "Kon, You go put on a slow song. Kin, make it to where the spotlights on them. And I'll deliver the final blow to take Trina down." They all agreed and left to there assigned position, except for Laney. "Whats up Lanes?"

"Core, I don't know..." She looked concerned for her safety, "Those girls surrounding Nick are kind of freaking me out..."

"Its cool Lanes, your super manly and tough, they won't lay a hand on you!" Corey tried to reassure her.

"Wow, thanks Core." She said sarcastically.

When Laney got to the group of girls around Nick, she elbowed her way in to see Trina infront of him. Laney quickly pushed Trina out of the way.

"Woah, Laney Penn, Nick Mallory says agressiveness is never the way to go." Nick said.

"Right... Anyways, hey, I was wondering if you'd like, maybe want to dance, with me?" Laney asked nervously.

"Nick Mallorys got off on the wrong start and would love to have a dance." Nick held out his hand and Laney took it. Just then the slow song came on and the spotlight was on just the two of them.

"And heres a special shout out to the cutest dancers out there at this very moment, Laney Penn and Nick Mallory." Kin annouced on a speaker.

Corey's POV

"Well thats was un needed." Why'd he add that? It kind of ticked me off. I walked over to my sister who was just getting up after being knocked over. "It looks like Nick Mallory has taken a liking to a younger girl."

Trina took it in for a second. "Nick... N-Nick likes Corey's wannabe girlfriend lamey bassits!? Shes like totally younger then us! She can't even dance and Junk! And like not even pretty and stuff! I should be dancing with hunky Nick Mallory, not herrrr! AAAAAAAGHHHH!" Trina then went into diary mode.

"Got it!" I grabbed the diary then went up on stage. Kin and Kon were already on the stage. I looked for Laney in the crowd and seen her by the punch table with Nick Mallory.

Laney's POV

After the dance I know I should've headed straight for the stage, but... Nick grabbed my hand and I ended up here. With punch.

"Nick Mallory never saw it that way before. Cudos to you for seeing the world in a different light Laney Penn." Nick said taking a drink of his bevrege.

While we danced, instead of taking in the moment with silence and happiness, I talked to him. About what you ask? Well, just everyday stuff I guess. School. Wheather. Sports. Animals. How our government is just using us as pons to their evil ways of public rights and fake images/apperince. Just the norm.

"Yeah, besides, we never know whats really out in the world unless we see it our selves, ya' know?" I ask Nick. When I look up he stares me in the eyes and smiles that cool smile.

"Laney Penn, you are so smart, Nick Mallory thinks we should hang out sometime." Nick suggests.

"No thanks, unlike other girls, I have pride in being a girl. I'd rather not fawn over you like a brainless doll." Laney spouts out bluntly.

"Nick Mallory totally understands, and for that he digs you. Nick thinks we should go out." Nick says placing his drink on the table.

Me!? Go out with Nick!? Thats crazy! Trina would kill me! And Core would- Core would... What would he do...? Its not like he cares... Maybe I should axcept. Maybe its time I let go of Corey J. Riffin... He'll never like me, he still reffers to me as a guy.. I'll only ever be, 'One of the guys'. Besides, Nick is cool and cute! alright, its decided...

"Nick Mallory isn't sure what to do about the awkward silence?" Nick said scratching the back of his head.

"Alright. I'll take you up on your offer." I say, then think about it, "I'm just testing the waters. If we hit it off, we hit it offer. If not, then no harm no foul, right?" I say holding out my hand for a deal hand shake.

"Nick Mallory completely knows what you mean, hes not sure about his feelings either. I'll call you Laney Penn." Nick takes my hand and kisses it, he then gives me his number and somehow already has mine. He then walks away.

I'm in a bit of a trance until, "Hello Peaceville! We'll get started as soon as a certain bassits for a curtain band comes up here!" Corey was talking about me, oops!

Corey's POV

After I called Laney to the stage she ran over to us. She said sorry and tuned her bass. I keep wondering why I'm so mad that she danced with Nick. Do I like her? Of course not, shes like my best friend! Wait... Do, I, like, Lanes...? Is it possable? It might be, she is kind of cute...

"Core!?" Laney yells and pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Y-yeah!?" I yell.

"Its time we play." Kin says.

"R-right." I reply. 'Do I like Laney?' Will be put up for further debate later. "Alright, Lanes,I want you to sing tonight!" This songs better suited for a girls vioce in my opinion.

"W-what!? Core!?" Lanes is nervous.

"Its fine Lanes, remember when you sang at girl fest?" I try and comfort her.

"That was different!" Laney argues.

I wont take 'No' for an anwser. "Hello evryone! Singing today is out Bassits, Laney Penn!" The crowd rowred. "You got this Lanes." I pat her on the back and she nods.

She goes up to the speaker, and sings...

(I'm dancing with tears in my eyes)

"That was AWESOME!" Kon yells after our performance.

"Your singing is great!" Kin comments.

"See Lanes, I knew you could do it!" I say putting on a big goofy smile.

"Thanks Core, thanks you guys.." She blushes a bit. Then her phone starts to ring. I wonder who it is. She checks it and then a slip of paper in her pocket. "Sorry guys, I've got to go, I'll see you at practice tomorrow!" Then she runs off.

"Well, that was weird.." Kon says.

"Yeah..." Kin adds.

That was weird Transition!

Its been a week since the Mayors birthday party and grojband is practicing.

"Yuck, like your grody music is like contaminating my ear wholes and junk. Mina!" Trina yelled. Mina came up behind her.

"Yes Trina!?" Mina asked.

"Like savatage their instruments or what ever, and do it now!" Trina demanded.

"It's not like we can't hear you!" Corey yelled at his sister.

"Who cares, Mina hurry!" Trina said.

Beep! "Nick Mallory just bleeted 'Going to pick up a very special someone'" Mina informed.

Trina ran to her and took her phone, "AAAAAAHHHH!" She hallowed in joy. "Is it me!? Because if it isn't, someones going to die!" Her mood went from sweet to nasty sour fast.

Laney started to get worried and scratch her arm uncontrolably.

"Whats wrong Laney?" Kon asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Laney replied.

"Why are you sweating?" Kin asked.

"I'm fine guys, really!" I tried to reassure them.

At that moment, Nick walked in the gorage. 'Someone kill me now!' Laney pleaded in her head.

"Nick! He's really here! For me!" Trina yelled with hearts in her eyes.

"No way! Nick, your really here to pick up my sister!?" Corey yelled in confusion.

Nick shook his head. "Nick Mallorys Bleet wasn't for Trina Riffin. Nick Mallorys here to pick up Laney Penn, Corey Riffins Bassits." Everyones face were completely in shock. "Hey Laney, Nick Mallory wants to know if your ready for our third date?"

"THIRD DATE!?" Corey and his sister Trina shouted out at the same time.

"With NICK MALLORY!?" Kin, Kon and Mina shouted next. Laney jumped off the stage and stood next to Nick. Nick then wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, we're going out..." Laney admitted.

Corey's POV

This can't be happening!? What do I do now!? How did this happen? Wait. Was it because I had them dance together!? Oh My Glob! Its totally my fault! I hate myself! I feel like my hearts been ripped out! Am- am I about to cry!? WTF! It hurts, but I still haven't decided if I DO like her... Does this mean I do...? Before I realize it, everything goes black.

"Core!? Core are you ok!?" I hear Laneys vioce. When I open my eyes, shes standing over me. along with Kin, Kon and Nick Mallory... Trina passed out but Mina took her to her room.

"Huh?" Is all I managed. I must've passed out too, from shock.

"Corey? What happend?" Kin and Kon ask.

"I-I don't know... I guess, um, I was a little shocked." I say, trying to act normal.

"Nick Mallory thinks Corey Riffin should sleep it off." I could care less about what you say Nick. "Laney, are you ready to go with Nick Mallory?" Nick asks Lanes. Don't you dare touch her!

"W-what? Oh! Yeah, just give me a second, I'll go grab my bag." Then Lanes ran to the other side of the gorage. I can't believe shes actually leaving with him!? So, I guess this is wat jealousy feels like...

"Nick." I start, "Why do you like Lanes?" I ask, trying to act like I don't really care, but as her friend I'll ask.

"Nick Mallory wasn't sure about dating Laney Penn at first, but... Nick thinks shes beautiful and smart. Shes not like other girls, and Nick Mallory likes how she has an opinion. Though, Nick Mallory wouldn't mind if she agreed with me more on a few things.. ha, but thats just My Lanes." Nick instructed. WAIT! Did Nick just NOT talk in third person at the end!? My Lanes!? He's not allowed to say that! Thats it...

Although everything he said was true... I noticed all of that before anyone! Well not exactly.. I did know those things, but I just sorta brushed them aside...

I started to get up and pounce on Nick, when suddenly Laney came. "Ok, ready." She smiled at Nick and they locked arms. "I'm really sorry for not telling you guys, I was going to! But, I just didn't know how... I'm really sorry, do you forgive me?" She pouted a little.

Laney's POV

"Laney Penn, I am so disapionted in you. I thought we were your friends!" Kon cried.

"Yeah and if not us, at least Corey!" Kin said. Core was the last one I wanted to know. Its because of him I chose this...

"What if I bought you two a cheese wheel!" I say.

"With flowers?" Kon asks.

"Yes." I say and smile. Kin and Kon look at each other then me, they smile and agree.

"Nick Mallorys ready to go, and wants to know if you are Laney?" Nick say with his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, Later guys, bye Core..." Me and Nick turn around and before almost two steps something stops me. Corey was holding on to my wrist. "C-Corey...?" He has a pained expression on his face. Before Nick turns arounds I pull my wrist from Coreys hand so he doesn't get in trouble with Nick. No matter how much that made my heart race, I couldn't get my hopes up.

"Huh?" Nick turns around, but I block his view of Cores expression with my body. "Its nothing! My shoe just slipped off a little, I'm fine now." I smile to reasure him.

As we walk out, I take a peek over my shoulder, Cores head was down. I felt a sharp pain in my gut. It hurts to see him like that. Why is he like that? It's not like he'd ever like me.. Just this morning he called me 'Fella' and 'Bro' he doesn't consider me a girl.

Laneys not a Fella Transition!

2 hours later

Kin's POV

Corey seemed really upset, he tried to hide it, but I could tell he was sad. Me and Kon already knew Laney was in love with Corey, but I guess she finally decided to give up. Now I think Corey has found out his feelings.

"What a shame..." My twin brother Kon says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean about Laney." Kon adds.

"Oh yeah, now shes got a super cool boy friend! She'll want to be with him forever!" I'm going to test the waters and see how much Corey can take.

"He's super hot too!" Kon yells.

"Guys, I don't feel like talking about them.." Corey says trying to steady his vioce.

Time to let out the truth, I look at Kon and wink, he'll know what to do. we walk and sit on both sides of Corey, then Kon talks, "I never would've thought she'd give up on you for Nick." He says.

Corey's head pops up, "What?"

"Dude she was totally in love with you." I say.

"H-how would you know?" He asks.

"Who do you think would listen to her problems... She can't talk to you about 'you' ya' know." Kon commented.

"She told you guys this..?" Corey seemed a bit confused.

"She got tired of waiting I guess, she never told us she wanted to move on, she always said, 'As long as theres hope for us, then I don't want to give up on him' I never saw the hope, but she must of." I tell him. Coreys eyes were wide.

"Yeah, but you don't like her, so it doesn't matter, right?" Kon delivered the final blow.

Corey's POV

Thats right... I wasn't sure if I like Laney... But after watching her leave with Nick, I'm sure of my feelings. "No.." I say under my breathe.

"What?" Kin and Kon ask.

"No, I do like her!" I tell them, "I care about her so much!" Its all coming out now. "I can't imagine my life without her..." The guys put on a huge smile and hug me.

"We'll help!" They both say. I'm so happy.

Coreys so happy Transition!

Laney's POV

I wasn't sure how practice would be today, I left them at 6:00pm I hope they had enough time to cope with things. When I walk into the gorage Corey and the twins are already playing music, without me?

"So... Does this mean I'm out of the band? Haha" I joke with them.

"Laney!" The twins both yell in unison with smiles on there face.

"H-hey Lanes!" Did Core just stutter.

"So, whats up? You guy just start without me?" I ask.

"We were trying to get Corey inspiration to write a song with lyrics!" Kon says.

"Yeah, we can't always depend on Trina. considering you took her best motivation. Nick Mallory." Kin adds.

"Oh, yeah... Sorry... But, I can't wait to see what Core can write!" I smile like everthings normal.

I jump on stage, and can't help but notice Coreys staring at me. I turn around and we look in eachothers eyes, he blushes! That makes me blush!

"Ready to rock out guys!" Corey yells.

"Yeah!" We yell back.

After an hour of jamming, Nick walks into the gorage. "Nick!?" I shout in surprise. "What are you doing here!?"

"Yeah, we're in the middle of practice." Corey snaps at him.

"Corey Riffin needs to cool down a moment, Nick Mallory remembers when Laney said she loved it when songs came from the heart last night. So Nick Mallory stayed up last night writting a song for you."

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?" I ask. This is the sweetest thing in the world.

"Wow! Now thats romance!" The twin say in unison.

"You know how to write songs!?" Core ask/shouts.

Nick went up on stage and got out ukilali, he held out a hand to me and I got on stage, he gave me sheet music to play with him. Then we started.

(Rhythym of love)

That was beautiful... I loved it, I would've loved it more if... If Corey was the one singing to me... But it doesn't matter, I want to cry from sadness and happiness...

I sit at the edge of the stage and start crying in confusion. "T-that was beautiful... Thank you Nick.." I must've looked like a pathetic and weak puppy. I know the guys were standing around me.

"Nick Mallory says, look up Laney." I look up at him and he kisses my nose. "Nick will call you later." He says giving me a hug and then leaves.

Laney is confused Transition!

Kin and Kon were making toast as Laney sat on the couch tuning her bass with Corey next to her. Corey felt a bit uneasy about the way things were between them.

"Hey, Lanes." He started.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Do, you really like Nick? I mean, because you cried from that song, right?"

"It's true that I cried, and I did really like the song, but honestly... I don't know how I feel about Nick." She said taking a break from her bass.

"So, you don't like him!?" Corey had a glimse of hope.

"I didn't say that." Coreys smile faded slowely. "But I don't like him as much as I'd hoped." Laney then stood up, "I don't know!" The band starred her. "We made a deal before going out!" The whole band sat on the couch as Laney paced back and forth infront of them.

"Deal?" Kin and Kon asked.

"We would test the waters." She said.

"So Nicks not even sure about his feelings?" Corey asked.

"No, Nicks more confident in how he feels then me. I told him if one day I didn't feel like we were going anywhere, I'd break it off. And, you know, no harm no foul, I guess.." She told them.

They all looked shocked or confused. "So, you have mixed feelings?" Kon asked.

"Sounds like it wont work out." Kin says.

"So you don't love him?" Corey asked.

"Yes, no, and yes. I have mixed feelings about loving him, but I think it could work if I just hang on a bit longer." They were still all confused. (A/N I don't even know. I'm a little confused. Lets bring Trina up..)

"Anyways, what happend to Trina, I haven't seen her." Laney pionted out.

"Shes still past out from shock, I think shes having a fight with Katrina to see who will take conciousness." Kin said.

"Well I have to go, I forgot to help mom with chores at home. I'll see you guys later!" Then Laney ran out.

"I know a way to win her over if her heart is still uncertain!" Kin shouts to Corey. "But it requires us to stay up all night!"

What is Kins plan Transition!

The next day Laney walked in the gorage to find them on the stage again without her.

"Hey guys, this is the second time I wasn't late but you started without me." She said stirnly.

"L-Laney!" Corey called.

"Laney, we have something to show you!" Kin yelled.

"Yeah it'll be awesome!" Kon told her.

Laney crossed her arms, "Really?"

"Trust me, I think you'll like it. At least I hope you love it." Corey said smiling down at her. "Ready guys?"

"Yeah!" Kin and Kon reply.

(Madness-Mused)

Laney stood on the floor in 'aw' at Corey, she was silent and still. Corey was starting to get worried.

"Well, me and Kon must be going, our mom just texted us to get home! Later guys!" Kin said as him and his twin rushed out the door. Corey and Laney still looking and eachother.

'W-what was that song about? Does this mean what I think it means?' Laney thought.

'I hope she understood..' Corey though, then jumped off the stage and walked infront of Laney. "L-lanes, what did you think?" Corey asked.

"It was beautiful and awesome! How did you write it!?" Laney asked, smiling.

"I guess I never really had any inspiration, but this time... I had you.." Corey said rubbing the back of his neck.

"C-Core, t-thats really sweet..." Laney said blushing and staring at the ground.

"Laney..." Corey said. Laney looked up at him, "Y-yes?"

"L-lanes, stay with me... P-please... I need y-you..." Corey stuttered.

"Y-you need me...?" Laney whispered to herself...

To be continued...

Thanks for reading! Please Review and wait, cus' theres more! Yay for you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for waiting! Okey dokey, so um, yeah... Tote review and all that shiz! Thanks for reading! I totes disclaim grojband, I am not resposable for its brillience!**

"I guess I never really had any inspiration, but this time... I had you.." Corey said rubbing the back of his neck.

"C-Core, t-thats really sweet..." Laney said blushing and staring at the ground.

"Laney..." Corey said. Laney looked up at him, "Y-yes?"

"L-lanes, stay with me... P-please... I need y-you..." Corey stuttered.

"Y-you need me..." Laney whispered to herself.

Corey's face got flushed and he looked at the wall. "I-I know your dating Nick, and he's like cool and I guess as girls put it, hot, but that doesn't change the fact that, that..." Corey's voice faded off, he was looking at the garoge door.

Laney turned around, "Nick!?" Nick Mallory was standing there and he seemed upset.

"Laney, hats going on?" Nick asked.

"I-I'm so sorry, b-but its not what it looks like!" Laney tried to explain.

"Then what exactly is it?" Nick asked crossing his arms.

"C-Corey, he just, um..." Laney trailed off.

"I-I wrote a song for her. I like Lanes, and I'll do whatever it takes to win her back!" Corey proclaimed.

"C-Core!?" Laney was shocked.

"Corey Riffin, I accept your challenge." Nick said.

"Nick, you said 'I' just now..." Corey pointed out.

"Laney doesn't like it when Nick talks in the third person, I mean when I do..." Nick seemed uncomfortable talking normal.

"Thank you Nick, I appreiate the effort." Laney said smiling.

Laney's POV

Nick went up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Anything, Lanes." Nick said looking me in the eyes. Lanes?

"Lanes? Lanes!? You can't call her that!" Corey got angry.

"Core, calm done! I-its just..." Its not just a name, It what Corey calls me, and only Core... But Nick is my boyfriend, what do I say..? "Its, just a name..." I turn around and start walking out.

"Laney, are you ok?" Nick asks.

"Oh, y-yeah, totally!" I turn and put on a smile so they don't worry.

"Lanes, you look like your about to-" I cut Corey off.

"About to what? Cry? What do I have to cry over!? I'm happy that two people like me! Any girl would love this! I-I just need to go help mom with chores again, later.." I turn and hurry out.

Corey's POV

"But you not just any girl..." I say after she runs out.

"Lanes is special. She was about to cry, her heart is hurt and confused. She doesn't like this at all, thats what you meant, right? When you said she wasn't like any girl." Nick said starring at the same empty spot she left.

"Yeah.." I say. Lanes is special, and cool. Shes amazing, and it sucks that I just realized a few weeks ago...

"Corey Riffin," Nick says and I look up. "I really like Laney's independent spirit, shes one of a kind. But I don't want her to live like this, she will choose one of us. No hard feelings though, right?" He said.

"None, may the best man win." I say and we fist bump.

Fist bumping Transition!

{Laney's house}

"Hey, whats wrong Laney dear?" Laneys mom asked as she walked in the house.

"I'll be fine, I just need to get some stuff out, is the doctor in today?" Laney asked. (Her moms the dostor, laney talks to her about everything.)

"I'm sorry honey, I have to go shopping, but, my nurse is in his room!" Laneys mom smiled and pointed upstairs. (Nurse is the next person she'd talk to, her brother.)

Laney smiled, "When he get home?" Laney asked.

"He's been home for awhile actually, maybe like two hours, seems practise was cancled. Anyway, tell Lazy Larry he has dishes tonight. Bye honey." Laneys mom walked out of the house to her car. (A/N can you guess who Lazy Larry is? LOL)

Laney knocked on the door of her older brothers room. (Older by like a few minutes) "Larry?" Laney said. "Preasent!" Larry replied. (A/N BTW Larry took the last name of their dead father. Thats why no one knows they're twins.)

Laney opend the door to find her twin laying on his bed reading an instrument magazine. "Laney, whats up? Your home early today." Larry said sittinf criscross on his bed.

"Your home earlier then I am Nepp." She gave him a come back.

"Yeah, Carry had to go shopping with her mom since Mina is stuck taking care of Trina." Larry explained. "You?"

Laney started to remember why she came home. Her eyes started to water. "Woah, woah Laney.." Larry said surprised, he opend his arms and she gladly went into them and they layed on his bed.

{Half hour later}

"So... Now they're both pressureing you to choose and you don't know?" Larry said. He was laying across from her on the bed, they were staring at eachother face and face.

"Yeah, and, and I'm so confused..." Laney whimpered.

"It'll be ok... But honestly, I don't see whats so confusing about it." Larry said and Laneys eyes went wide.

"W-whats not confusing! Its a huge chioce!" Laney gasped.

"Laney, are you even really considering your options!?" Larry asked.

"Of course! Thats what I'm confused about, besides..." She paused and her brother was the confused one now. "W-why would Nick Mallory even like me?"

"Pfftt-" Larry held his hand over his mouth. "Hahahaha!"

"Whats so funny!?" Laney got angry.

"Laney, your smart, pretty and talented! Why wouldn't he like you! All the girls hes used to are brainless around him, but you don't act like that, hahaha!" Laney blushed at her brothers kind words.

"T-thanks, your just saying that because I'm your sister..." Laney mumbled.

"Haha! Yeah, maybe." Larry joked with her.

Laney playfully punched him, "Haha, thanks bro..." She whispered to herself.

"But, any of the two would be happy to have you, especially Corey..." Larry said.

"Huh!?" Laney blush a bit, "W-why Corey...?" Laney question.

Larry held his little sister close to his chest in his arms, "Remember when I said I didn't understand, how you were confused?" Laney looked up at her twin and nodded. "Well, it should be pretty obvious. You've always liked Corey! He finally likes you! Plus, Nick isn't really your type either, hahaha, its so obvious its stupid!" Larry said joking at the end.

"Ah... I see... Its just, I don't know if he'd, if he'd actually stay with me." Laney pointed out.

"Why not?" Larry was confused again.

"I've been thinking about it for awhile, and what if he only likes me because I'm taken? When I'm all his, will he leave me?" Laney started to get watery eyes.

"Laney, Laney, Laney... You think to much." Larry said and he sat up.

"But, what if-" Laney was cut off.

"Oh just stop!" Larry said. "Just stop stressing! your too self consious! You need more confidents in yourself! Damn! Why is it so hard for you to decide! Oh my Glod! Girls are so complicated!?" Larry was pacing in his room shouting with his arms in the air.

"I can't believe you-!" Larry got cut off.

"Larry!" Laney sat up and yell at him, he stopped, but he was weasing.

"Larry, you need to use your inhalor! Oh my gosh!" Laney got off the bed and went through his desk to find the inhalor. She gave it to him.

Larry breathed in and took it. "Laney, I-" He was cut off again.

"Thank you, big brother." Laney hugged the other red head.

"I'm a little tired, I'm going to bed early today!" Laney smiled and started to walk out of the door, then she stopped, "Oh, and mom said you have to do dishes tonight." Laney smiled at Larrys expression.

"Man! I don't wanna, oh wells." He gave up.

"Think of it this way, I might stay asleep for dinner, so less dishes." Laney waved and closed the door.

"Night Lanes." Larry said to himself.

{That night: 11:34}

That night Laney was fast asleep, but still shifting and turning.

Knock knock*

"Hmmm...?" Laney turned to face her window and opened her eyes a bit.

Knock knock*

Laney sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Hah?" There was a dark shadow at her window. "Huh!?"

The dark figure slowely opened the window, "La-" It was cut off by Laneys scream of terror.

"AAAAAHHH-" Laney was cut off by a hand, then a vioce.

"SShhh... Its just me! Corey!" The vioce whispered in her ear.

He put his hand down, "C-Corey..? What are doing here!?" Laney whisper shouted.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Remember when I used to sneek into your room this way when we were kids? Haha" Corey snickered.

"You idiot!" Laney whisper shouted.

Suddenly Laney heard a door open in her hallway. It was her brother, he heard her scream and now hes rushing to her side. Laney hurried and ran to lock her bedroom door. Click*

Knock knock! "Laney! Laney are you ok!? Let me in!?" Larry yelled from the other side of the door.

"L-Lanes, who i-is that!?" Corey whisper shouted.

"Laney!?" Larry yelled.

"I-I'm fine! I-I just had, uh, a bad dream! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" Laney yelled back.

"Do you want to talk about it? Lanes... Please, you've been stressed out lately because of the boys..." Larry said.

Corey put his head down and sat on the bed. Laney put her back against the door and slid down to the floor.

"I'm sorry to make you worry, really, but I'm fine..." Laney said with her arms crossed on on her legs and her head on the door, she was staring at the sealing.

"Laney, your my little sister, I love you and I've known you since you were born. I can tell your mood just within your vioce. And your not fine, your dazed little red..." Larry said.

"'Little Sister'? that means, the one talking on the other side of the door is, is your big brother?" Corey whispered. "You have a brother!?" He whisper shaouted.

"Shh.." Laney hushed him, "Big bro, I'm really tired... Did I wake up mom with my screach?" Laney asked.

"Naw, after you slept through dinner mom went out with friends. She informed me that she'd be home really early in the morning, also she might have a hangover so don't screach in the morning... Haha.." Larry joked.

"Aw... Yeah, ok." Thats all Laney could spout out.

"Laney, are you hungry? Or can you not sleep again?" Larry was still concerned.

"Lar-!" Laney stopped herself before saying Larrys name. "Bro! Please! I-I'm just tired, it was just a nightmare... I swear..." Laney put her face into her knees.

"Hah, is that so..." Larry said. He was standing on the otherside of the door. His hands and head were up against it.

"I never knew you had a brother..." Corey whispered to himself.

"Hey, Lanes, remember those stories you told me about how this amazing boy with an orange beanie would sneek into your room at night through the window to talk to you?" Larry knew why he couldn't come in. He decided to talk like he doesn't know who corey was.

"Yeah..." Laney looked up from her knees and saw coreys face surprised, like 'You talk about me?'.

"You said he was your best friend, hes still your best friend isn't he? I bet he still checks up on you... Thats the kind of man, I'd gladly give you up too... So, I'll just leave you too alone... Goodnight Laney..." Larry said and then walked away.

"Larry.." Laney whispered under her breathe.

Laney smiled and stood up, she went and sat next to Corey. They looked at eachother and she smiled at him with watery eyes. "Yeah, he is my best friend..." Laney said, "And I've loved him ever since we were kids..." She continued with a smile.

"Y-you still do?" Corey asked.

Laneys smile was soft, "Are you hungry?" Laney asked.

"Your brother just said you missed dinner, right? Then yeah, I can go for something..." Corey said scratching the back of his head.

They both went down stairs and got a bowl of cerial. They ate quiet for awhile then Laney broke the silence. "So, why did you come over so late? Its creepy," Laney joked with him.

"Oh yeah! Uh, I couldn't sleep, then I thought maybe you couldn't either... Cus' of the stuff in your head and junk.." Corey explained.

"Actually, I was sleeping soundly, that is until you came and decided it would be fun to scare me half to death... Hahaha" Laney joked then playfully punched him.

"In all honesty, I feel like a mager jerk." Corey said washing his dish.

"Jerk? Why?" Laney said helping him.

"I didn't realize till the very last minute that-" Corey stopped for a second, "That I loved you..." He went and sat at the counter.

"O-oh.. No, its fine. Its in your nature to be so oblivious." Laney pointed out.

"Woow thanks Lanes..." Corey said.

Corey jumped down from the counter and walked over to her and lent down to her face. "Lanes, I'm sorry..." He closed his eyes and cept going closer...

"C-Core..."

Corey jumped down from the counter and walked over to her and lent down to her face. "Lanes, I'm sorry..." He closed his eyes and cept going closer...

"C-Core..."

Laneys POV

As soon as I felt his breathe on my lips and almost in my mouth I pushed him back. It wasn't instinct... I really wanted to let it happen, but I was still going out with Nick, I am not a cheater.

"L-Lanes?" Coreys expression was hurt.

"I-I'm not a cheater..." Is all I can mutter.

"I-I'm so sorry Lanes, it totally slipped my mind... But I understand." He gave me a smile, "Thanks for inviting me in, or well, I knid of invited myself in... Well, I should get some sleep, goodnight." Corey place a small gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Core...?" I say.

"It's not cheating if you didn't kiss me back, I kissed you, goodnight." Corey said trying to cheer me up. He then walked out my front door and locked it behind him.

"G-goodnight, C-Core..." I put my face in my hands and started to cry a little.

"Laney..." I hear a familiar vioce and lift my head to see my brother standing at the top of the stairs. "Come here.."

I run up to him and he holds me, why are girls so emotional...

To be continued...

Okey dokey! Another chapter done! BTW If your into anime junk, I have a fanfic for One Piece and Junjou Romantica!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Love the reviews! Tee Hee! I hope your happy! You get another chapter and I get a blown up brain for thinking too much plus bleeding fingers! To dramatic? No? Yes? Oh wells... BTW I do have another Grojband fanfic! Actually, it was my first ever fanfic but I think it turned out great! Please look for it, its called "Rokir Boi". Enough chatting! Enjoy! Review and all that jazz:)**

Laney's POV

"It's not cheating if you didn't kiss me back, I kissed you, goodnight." Corey said trying to cheer me up. He then walked out my front door and locked it behind him.

"G-goodnight, C-Core..." I put my face in my hands and started to cry a little.

"Laney..." I hear a familiar vioce and lift my head to see my brother standing at the top of the stairs. "Come here.."

I run up to him and he holds me, why are girls so emotional?

I spent that night laying with Larry in his bed as he played with my hair. We talked and I wrote in my diary. Well its actually a journal.

"Well I think, as a boy, they might try to bribe you to choose them. Guys can be insecure too." Larry told me.

"Ha, funny." I said sarcastically as I flipped through my journal, "Oh, look at this." I sat up and pointed to a spot I wrote in my journal, "This is a good memory." I say.

_Last night I went to a sleep over at Coreys house. We had pizza and juice! It was really funn! The truth is I don't remember alot about what happend. First I think I had a major sugar rush. Second I passed out cus we played truth or dare! I'm blushing now! Kin dared me to kiss corey, before I did I guess I passed out. The guys said they woke me up, but I don't remember, plus Coreys name was written on my arm! Oh wells. Everything I can remember was fun, thats all that matters. I think._

"Hahaha! I remember when you came home and told me about this!" Larry said.

"Yeah, Those were good times..." I say trailing off.

"Lanes." Larry says. "Yeah?" I ask.

"Alot of things you write in your _Journal _can be used for lyrics you know." He says. I know that, I've considered that but they're all embarrasing.

"I could never." I say.

"Yeah you could, you just choose not too." He says while flipping through my journal. Its not like I care, I tell him everything.

"I-I'm tired. Lets go to sleep." I say.

"Yeah I guess we should, its already 2:27am." He informs. We then start to get comfortable. I decided to sleep with Larry tonight.

Little did I know, I wasn't going to get much sleep as Larry fell fast asleep.

Why can't she sleep Transition!

Corey's POV

The next day Laney didn't show up for practice. Nicks here waiting for her. We've all already tried to call and text her, but I think only Nicks been able to get a hold of her.

"Laney said she'd be here in five minutes." Nick said to me Kin and Kon.

"Wow, I bet Laneys really stressed out Lately." Kon said. Yeah, its all my fault too.

"I feel kind of bad for her to be put on the spot like that." Kin commented. Hes right.

"I don't want to see her like this. Alright! I'm bac-" I was about to say 'I'm backing off!' But I was cut off. By...

"I'm here!" Laney...

"Laney!" Kin and Kon shouted.

"Laney, I bought you a single rose, no red rose can compare to your beauty." Nick said. Cheesy much.

"Thanks Nick, its beautiful." Lanes takes the rose and smells it.

"Lanes, I just want to apologize for-" I was cut off again by her!

"Its cool Core, anyways, I believe I have a decision to make." Laney said smiling and went towards Nick. Damn! W-what does this mean!? S-she can't be.. She can't be choosing him...

"Nick..." Laney looked up at him.

"Wait! Wait don't start yet!" It was Mina, she was dragging my dazed sister out of her room. "Please! Trina needs to hear your chioce or she'll never wake up!" Mina said carring her down the stairs.

"Ok..." Laney said.

"Kin pass the popcorn." Kon said. The twins were sitting on the couch like this was a dramatic romance movie.

"Nick, I like you.." There it was, I could hear my heart shatter. I don't know what my facial expression was, but Kin and Kon looked at me with worried faces. "Nick, I like you, but." Wait, theres a BUT!

"But, you and me aren't compatible at all. We have alot in common and you listen to me, your super cute and popular, but... Thats not what I want, I want to have fun and rock out, and you know, walk around without a crowd of girls hiding in the bushes ready to kill me at any moment. Anyways, its been fun, but its not working out." Laney explained.

"Nick Mallorys just happy that your happy, and that he can talk in third person again. Nick says, it was fun when it lasted, goodbye Lanes.." Nick then placed a kiss on Laneys nose and walked out of the garoge.

Bleet! "Nick Mallory just Bleeted 'Nick Mallory is totally single again, drag, but alls good.'" Mina read out loud.

"YES!" Trina jumped up from her acoma. "Minsky, I totes feel refreshed! Lets go to NICK!" Trina ran out with Mina right behind her.

"Well, that settles that." Kon said.

"Well, we should get going Kon, we forgot to clean our room." Kin said winking at Kon.

They were about to walk out and I waved goodbye to them, all of a sudden I hear "Core.." I look up and Lanes is standing there, "Didn't forget about me did you?" She said, the face she gave me made me blush hard core! "Guys!" She calls, Kin and Kon stop, "I need you to stay for a little bit longer." Then she winks.

Laney's POV

Alright, I run home really fast. I stayed up last night because I took Larrys advice and wrote a song. That one page in my diary we looked at, I used it in my story, but this time I made it more mature lyrics. Hahaha.

I open my front door and Larrys walking down stairs, "Your still home?" I ask.

"Your coming home?" He asks.

"I forgot-" He holds up my journal.

"Your diary. I came home because Carey, Kim and Konnie are getting their nails done, they said I could join them. I decided I'd meet them there in an hour, when they're done. I found this in my room. Thought you might need it." Larry throws me the book.

"Thanks Larry." I say.

"Nice lyrics, I was going to go to you and make up some lame excuse like, 'Eww, Lamey bumped into me and drop this piece of trash, here, I didn't look in it. Later!' Something like that. Hahaha." Larry said.

"Cool, thanks bro. Later!" I run out the door and back to the gorage. "Hey guys, here." I hand out sheet musice and they all get into potision, except for Core, hes standing as the audience.

"Ready!?" I yell to the guys.

"Yeah!" Kin and Kon shout back.

(Smile-Avril Laigne)

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
Oh, oh  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go with it, go with it, go with it.  
'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name?"  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

_[Chorus:]_  
(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile

Last night I blacked out I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then, oh, oh  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
Your name was on me and my name was on you  
I would do it all over again

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name?"  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

_[Chorus:]_  
(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile

_[Bridge:]_  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control

_[Chorus:]_  
(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
(The reason) The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile

I stop and Core jumps on stage and hugs me, it keeps getting tighter. Then he whispers in my ear, "I love you." I swear my face is as red as my hair.

He looks at me and kisses me.

"Ok... This is awkward..." Kin comments.

"Hahaha, Sorry guys.." Me and Core say.

A few hours later Transition!

Kin and Kon headed home an hour ago, and now Corey and Laney are sitting on the couch together holding hands and watching T.V.

"So, how did you come up with that song?" Corey asks.

"Um..." She pulls out her diary and flips to the page her and Larry were looking at.

"Oh! I remember that night." He smiles, "But it seems you don't.. Weird. Oh, wait." Corey got up, "Wait right here. He ran inside and then came back with a journal.

"I remember writing in here, its my journal too." Corey flips to a page and Laney read it.

_Last night was so fun! We had pizza and alot of sugary stuff. We watched this really awesome movie! Zombies of doom! It was fun. We play truth or dare and Kon had to drink a pizza milk shake! Kin dared Lanes to kiss me on the cheek, I guess the sugar was getting to her head cus he fainted. I like lanes, the dudes hair is so red! When we woke her up we all laughed. Then we got out Trinas markers and drew on ourselves. I wrote my name on Lanes and she wrote hers on mine. Then we all just sorta passed out._

"Oh! So thats what happend, haha. You wrote this down?" Laney asked.

"Well, yeah. It was fun, I write everything that was fun down. Hahaha." Corey said.

They sat and talked alot about the past. "So, you have a brother?" Corey asked out of no where.

"Y-yeah... Hes great. Everytime I'm scared or sad or mad or anything, hes there for me." Laney said.

"Why didn't you ever tell me or the guys about this great brother of yours? I want to meet him, he kind of sounded familiar?" Corey asked.

"H-hes never home, he took my fathers last name, a-and you know the rest..." Laney said looking down.

"Sorry Lanes, well is he home now? And whats his name?" Corey asked.

"N-No! Uh, I mean, hes not home. And his names L-Lenny..." Laney said.

"Lenny? Cool your names are so similar!" Corey had a huge grin on his face.

"Oh! look at the time, I have dishes tonight, I'll, um, see y-you tomorrow?" Laney asked.

"Yeah, of course." Corey kissed her and she blushed.

"G-goodnight, C-Core.." Laney stuttered.

"Goodnight, I love you." Corey seemed so cool and calm. It made Laney calm down a little bit.

"I love you too..." Then Laney walked out.

Coreys face turned as red as Laneys hair. "W-What kind of embarrasing stuff just happend!?" Corey ran to his room and tried to cool off and get some sleep.

To be continued...

Maybe...

**Alright! Did you like it!? Review plz! BTW check out "Rokir Boi" In your free time. Also, Idk if I should just end it here? It's not a great ending but what ever... If you want it to continue, please give me some ideas in the reviews! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! I'm so so so so so so so so so sooooorrrrrryyyy. I got internet but then my laptop got busted, so... yeah, I couldn't post without my story, which was on my laptop. So yeah... I'm reviving this story!**

"Goodnight, I love you." Corey seemed so cool and calm. It made Laney calm down a little bit.

"I love you too..." Then Laney walked out.

Coreys face turned as red as Laneys hair. "W-What kind of embarrasing stuff just happend!?" Corey ran to his room and tried to cool off and get some sleep.

That was embarrasing Transition!

The next day Laney was late for band practice.

"Where could Laney be?" Kon wondered.

"Maybe something happend at home?" Kin said.

"I-I'm going to go check on her." Corey said.

"Alright, me and Kon are going to play video games." Kin said.

Corey's POV

I went to Laneys house and like usual let myself in. As I walked inside I heard Laney yelling from upstairs. "Did you wash your dirty clothse yet!?" I didn't know who Lanes was yelling at until I looked forward and saw a man washing dishes, he replied, "No, do you mind putting mine in with yours!?"

That must be Laneys brother! I should introduce myself! "Um, Hello, my names Corey Riffin, you must be Laneys big brother, right?"

I must've startled him because he jumped a bit, but he didn't look at me. "O-oh, um, uh, haha..." He seemed nervous.

"I'm sorry for startling you, but Laney said your not home usually so I thought this would be my only chance to meet you in person." I told him.

"N-no, its totally fine, I-I just, um... I'm just a bit shy... Um, Laney! Your friends here!" He yelled and soon enough Laney sprinted down stairs.

"C-Core!? What are you doing here!?" Lanes asked.

"Well, your late for practice, a-and as your, um, new b-boyfriend, I was worried..." I can't believe what I just said.

Lanes started to blush, "Oh! Y-yeah, I had to wash laundry and I guess I lost track of time! haha" Laney explained.

"Also, I'd like to meet your brother, Lenny." I said.

"Lenny?" Lenny questioned.

"T-thats right! Um, as you can see hes kind of busy so why don't we just go on ahead." Laney started to push me out the door.

I decided it was ok, and I'd have other chances to meet him. so we headed back to the gorage.

Lennys Laneys brother Transition!

Once they got back to the gorage everyone got ready to practice.

Laney tuned her bass, well tried to tune her base. She couldn't focuse on anything. 'I'm dating Corey, me, and him... This isn't a just a dream, he said it at my house. Hes my Boyfriend! Oh my glod! My heart is racing! I can't believe this is happening!? I'm so happy...' Laney's thoughts were making her all flustered.

Corey noticed and thought it'd be fun to mess with her a bit, so he went up behind her when she didn't notice. He got close to her ear and whispered, "Don't think to hard love~" He then blew on her ear.

Laney shreaked and Kin and Kon bursted out into laughter.

"C-Core!?" Laneys super red.

Corey then starts to blush and his face gets all red and burning. He falls to his knees and hides his face until he calms down.

"Not so funny when your the one blushing, hahaha" Kin yelled at Corey.

"S-Shut up!" Corey yelled.

Laney was laughing and they all ended up laughing together.

**Its short but I night make another chapter, so be greatful! again I'm sorry sorry for the lateness. Review, fav, follow and all that jazz! Bye~Bye!**


End file.
